


Giovanna's life story

by Saint_Jesse



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Summary, life story, test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Jesse/pseuds/Saint_Jesse
Summary: This is a test of my posting abilities. Was created a while back when my friend asked me to write her future life. And so I did.





	Giovanna's life story

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a test

The Love life of Giovanna Martin (farklefien)  
A summary

In the Fall of 2020 Giovanna asked me to write a summary of her love life (as I am a saint, I know everything). It was a mighty task but I am for sure up to it. Here is a summary of Giovanna Martin’s love life beginning in 2020.

Though Giovanna has had crushes and flings before, it has never been anything serious. The world seems to be against her and her quest for love, at the very least a relationship. She is currently 17 at this point and will be turning 18 in a few months, but despite her age, love seems hopeless. Fast forward to the summer of 22. Giovanna is working for a anime studio company by the name of “Madhouse”. This company is well known for their style of anime and they have a track record of producing hit after hit. She is one of the many personal assistants to Masao Maruyama, the CEO and co-founder of Madhouse studios. Every day her duties are to clean his dishes, bring him coffee, review meaningless paperwork. She knows that she can be easily replaced, but she is determined to keep the job and works hard every day to keep Masao. She hopes to work her way up the studio ladder to one day direct. The only hope for love in her life currently is Kenny Williams, the other personal assistant. He a cross between a chad and a soft, yet funny nice guy. He is 5 feet 10 inches and is a cross between Moroccan and Swede. He lifts everyday at the local Japanese gym, usually in the mornings. At night he performs stand up at the funny club in downtown (as they are living in Tokyo). He speaks fluent Japanese swell as English. Giovanna speaks mid level Japanese (enough to please Masao) but is fluent in English. Over the period of the next few months, these two will bond and eventually go out on a first date at a local sushi restaurant. The two get to know each other better and go on a second date at the same restaurant. They eventually start officially dating and over the course of the next few years, move in together. Giovanna’s position in the company has not moved and she has noticed her performance lacking. It is now 2024 and they decide to get married. Kenny proposes to her in the court yard of the Imperial palace. Giovanna says yes. They get officiated by a kannushi (A Japanese priest). Over the next few months, approaching 2025, they prepare the wedding. Giovanna is doing the power house work while Kenny starts to slack off from work, and it is noticeable. One day Kenny asks for money randomly, and without question she gives it to him. This is a mistake as Kenny drives out to the alleys of Tokyo and trades it for heroin. Kenny comes back home, seemingly fine, but is easily angered for one reason or another. The next few weeks are hell for Giovanna as Kenny gets more and more aggressive. It is now January of 2025. Kenny come s home one night and Giovanna is upset as all of the money for the wedding has disappeared. Kenny and Giovanna fight so much that Kenny slaps her across the face with no remorse. Kenny collapses as he has overdosed on Heroin. 

Jesse: Lets just say that Kenny was a pos and was cheating on her with many other women.

Giovanna moves back to SC as Tokyo has become a nightmare to her. She is now a widow. Its is the November of 2026. She takes up a job at a private school, part time teaching Japanese to entitled brats. Not much different than Masao. She is mocked, assaulted, and mentally challenged at this school, but she sticks with it. Teaching Japanese to those who will never learn. She has no hope for love as it is a foreign memory. 

In the spring of 2029 she picks up dating again. She has moved to NC (Apex, a town right outside of Raleigh). She has an doctors in dentistry and has an office. She has more money than before and is no longer middle class. She has been on many dates but none of them ever stick. Until one day, short man by the name of Matthew Koonts, finds his way up to your door and knocks. Gotta say, he is one sexy mf. He has a nice personality and is very milk toast, but he’s very smart and has a troubled past. They hit it off. Giovanna has hope again. The two quickly realize how in love they are and get married. The two live happily until Matthew dies in /////// and Giovanna dies in /////// .

The love story of Giovanna


End file.
